Love is a Poison
by sour skittles 12
Summary: When Sonic fails to treat Amy right, Shadow comes to help Amy. Will all madness break loose? R & R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fanfic, but PLEASE judge harshly. I want to do everything I can to make it as good as it can be.**

* * *

"Hey Ames!" Sonic said, running up to her.

"Yeah?" She couldn't help but drown in his eyes, she snapped back to reality and tuned in to what he was saying.

"So umm,"he paused. "What?" she said. "Amy, i was wondering if you wanted to go with me to this Station Square awards ceremony, something about me being a hero and they want to acknowledge me. and you're the only one who i think might want to go with me." he shrugged. "Yeah! It sounds like a lot of fun."

"So, i'll pick you up at seven?"

"yeah, that's sounds cool, but Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't be late. Every other time i had gotten you to go out with me you were always over an hour late...And i had to sit all by myself."

"No problem, i will be there at exactly seven, and plus, this time I'M asking you out. So, yeah, see you tomorrow!"

"Kay!" Amy wondered why so suddenly Sonic wanted to go out with her, it was very strange, but she decided to shrug it off.

* * *

Shadow opened the door to his apartment and threw his key into the little glass bowl, scratched with marks of his keys hitting it several times before. he flopped onto the couch, grabbed the remote, and turned on MTV, "He has no idea, i'm about to pimp his ride, he has no idea. let's go get him" Xzibit said on tv,"darn thing is a rerun!" he changed the channel to disney,"cory cory cory in the house!"the channel said, "definetly not!" he changed the channel again to disney 2, "you get the best both worlds, chill it out take it slow then you rock out the," -click- shadow turned of the tv. "there is nothing on at all. i'll guess i'll go out for a walk." 

He walked outside only to find nothing going on out there either, he felt like he was part of the snozefest marathon. Shadow watched happy couples walking through the park, holding hands. "Ha, love, a useless emotion!" he mumbled to himself. He walked past the Train Station, posters were everywhere for some awards ceremony, the next part he read made him sick

Honoring Sonic the Hedgehog: Our city's Hero, This Friday.

Shadow and Sonic were sworn enemies, never would they be good friends, they were complete opposites. One dark, misunderstood, uncared for. The other a hero, known by everyone, loved by everyone. Shadow and Sonic were over the whole 'i'm gonna kill you thing' but they still never contacted each other, never spoke, unless Dr. Eggman was a threat and they both showed up at the Egg CArrier, then all they would say is 'Hi' or 'sup'.

* * *

Amy went into her closet only to find that she had nothing to wear. this was Amy's worst nightmare as well as one of the best things that could happen to her because that meant she got to go shopping! That was one of Amy's favorite words, she just found shopping to b great. 

She ran over to her pink phone and called up her two best friends.

Rouge, Cream, and Amy were all in Rouge's 1964 Cherry Red Mustang driving to the mall. It was awesome becuase it had the look of a classic car, but Rouge also got a loud stereo put in, Leather seats, and better AC. "So Sonic just, asked you out right there on the spot?!" Rouge said.

"Yup!"

"Oh my gosh that is so great!!!"

"I think you and Sonic are a cute couple!"Cream said.

"Thank you Cream, i totally agree!!" Amy replied.

"So what's up with you and Knuckles?" Amy said. Things weren't exactly going great between Rouge and Knuckles. Knuckles seemed to be avoiding Rouge.

Rouge sighed when Amy asked about it. "So what store should we hit first?!"Amy said quickly, trying to change the subject.

"Abercrombie!!!" was the first answer from Rouge.

"Dippin' Dots!!!" was from Cream.

"How about...Dillard's, they have absolutely the best dress selection by far."Amy suggested.

"Okay!" Rouge and Cream both said simutaneously (i think that's how you spell it)

5 hours later

* * *

Sonic looked at his watch," 6:58, " Uh-Oh." Sonic was all the way at the Mystic Ruins talking to Tails and tricking Knuckles into leaving the Master Emerald alone, then going behind his back and hiding it. Sonic still had to get dressed before he picked up Amy, and right now he was having issues getting to her house. 

Meanwhile Amy was putting on her makeup, she still wasn't ready yet. she decided that if sonic were late she would only penalize him for the amount of time he was late for when she was ready. "There we go, the final touches," 6:59, " And with one minute to spare." She decided that she would wait outside so it would save travel time, Sonic is so fast there practically is no travel time, but she just felt like waiting outside. Plus, her living room was a mess. She laughed at this thought.

* * *

**There you have it, the first chapter of Love is a Poison. Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile Amy was putting on her makeup, she still wasn't ready yet. She had to put on her eyeliner on and her pink eyeshadow, then she would be ready. "There we go, the final touches," she mumbled to herself as she put away her makeup into her drawer, 6:59, " And with one minute to spare." She decided that she would wait outside on her porch swing. To her it was always so calm outside. She didn't live in a busy neighborhood for it was gated. She felt a cold wind go past her, she shivered for a moment then felt fine again. The sky was a wonderful shade of navy blue, and she could see the clouds, faded away by the nighttime sky. The moon and the stars were a great light source so she went back into her house and got a book. 'What time is it? I hope he's not late,' she thought. she peeked into the kitchen where her clock was, 7:15, "Not again, Sonic," she said, shaking her head.

the minutes ticked by, until finally she looked at the clock again, 8:32, "That's it, I'm going inside." she slammed her book closed and threw it on the couch when she went back inside. She went back into her room and got changed into her pajamas. She turned on the TV and went straight to Disney to watch Hannah Montana. To Amy it was a cool show, she liked singing to the theme song. She got tired of watching it so she put in the CD and sang through a couple of songs. -ding-dong-

She got up and answered the door, "Hello, Sonic, what brings you here?" She said, sarcastically, obviously upset for she had an evil look in her eyes.

"Well, I can explain, you see there was this kid," He nodded to make sure she understood the first part of what he was making up.

"And blah blah blah, you helped him didn't you?" She said interrupting him," What's the excuse going to be this time Sonic?" she said, leaning against the door frame.

"And he was stuck in the..."He glanced over at the clock, "Whoa, is it really that late? Well I got to get going!" He said quickly trying to run away, she grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "What is wrong with you Sonic, you invite me to this banquet, I go and buy a beautiful dress, and you show up late just like you promised you wouldn't be?!" He just stood there, emotionless, she walked inside, sat in a chair and crossed her legs. Sonic followed her and stood right next to her. Sonic scratched the back of his head, "Sorry Ames, " He said, letting his voice dissipate. Amy sat there for a moment taking all of this in. She was tired of taking this crap from him. "You know what Sonic? Get out, get out of my house and don't EVER come back!" She pushed him outside and slammed the door. -knock-knock- She yanked open the door, "WHAT NOW?!" Then about ten Girl Scouts ran off screaming. Sonic ran down to the gate of Amy's neighborhodd and chuckled. His plan had worked perfectly.

Still at the party Shadow was getting bored, everyone was just standing around talking, Sonic had apparently gotten his award before the ceremony and long before left.

Shadow decided to leave as well. He chaos controlled back to his apartment.

Amy had gone to sleep by now, she was sleeping on the couch, she didn't feel like getting up to her room. -knock-knock- She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She ralized that she had been sleeping on her book, she threw it yet again, but this time on the coffee table. She walked past all the junk on the floor and went to the door and opened it, "Helloooo," she said, the words were twisted into a yawn. "Hey, Amy, are you okay?" Shadow said kindly. Him and Amy were kinda sorta friends.

"Why wouldn't I be, I'm kinda upset at Sonic for being late? But that's all," She replied, as she strated to lean against the door frame again, except this time she was more tired. She yawned and rubbed her eyes again, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, um, no reason, just wanted to make sure that you were still okay, when I saw Sonic at the party without you I got kinda worried. I mean, you're always with him." Shadow said, scratching the back of his neck.

Amy gritted her teeth,"He went to the party?" Now she was awake, and more mad then ever, you could see it in her face. Her eyes got big

and she stood up."Uh, yeah, why do you care if he went to the party?" Shadow asked, he knew the reason, but wanted Amy to track down Sonic and hit him with her Piko-Piko Hammer. He found it hilarious whenever he saw Sonic getting what he obviously deserved. he was never treating Amy the way that she was needed to be treated and she always forgave him on the spot and kissed him on the cheek saying, 'It's okay Sonic, just don't let it happen again" or just kissing him and skipping happily off. but lately he could see that she was starting to get a hint and realize what was happening.

"Because, well, it's a really long story, why don't you come inside?" Amy said. She went into the kitchen and made some coffee, "Shadow," he looked up, "coffee?" He shook his head.

Amy told Shadow everything, she didn't know why she trusted him and neither did Shadow. "Wow," Shadow said, "You know, there is a part of this story that you don't know..."

Amy's eyes widened, "What is it?" She said, taking a drink of her coffee.

"The reason is that Sonic has a girlfriend and he didn't want to hurt you."


End file.
